<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>苍蝇为什么要搓手 by batdadpozhe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432854">苍蝇为什么要搓手</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/batdadpozhe/pseuds/batdadpozhe'>batdadpozhe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WUTIAOREN (Band), 乐队的夏天 | The Big Band (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/batdadpozhe/pseuds/batdadpozhe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>梗源@不是零二 做爱死房<br/>愿望：肉文；现实：恶搞。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>茂涛/仁科</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>苍蝇为什么要搓手</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “阿茂。”</p><p>仁科百无聊赖地躺在床上喊叫。太冷了，又很干燥，北方的天气就跟这里的女人一样难以接近。被喊名字的男人光着上身，正在搅拌一盆透明的粘稠物体。仁科瘪嘴，带上些感情又喊：“阿～茂～！”</p><p>“莫叫唤。”</p><p>“我冷，还渴，饥寒交迫，你虐待我！”</p><p>“这不是正在做吗！”</p><p>“那你先回个头好不好？”仁科翻身，把脚耷拉在床沿，一上一下地摆着。阿茂放下盆，捉住他的脚吻了吻。</p><p>“发骚哦？”</p><p>“才没有。”</p><p>“干完正事再干你。”</p><p>仁科舔了舔唇，想先发制人。房间里突然响起奇怪的AI声：</p><p>
  <strong>符合激活条件，正式开启炮房游戏，请玩家稍做休息，游戏即将开启！</strong>
</p><p>两人面面相觑，四下乱瞟，寻找着声音来源。墙上电视突然开启，列出一个方框，内里写着一段话——<strong>请坚持12小时不做爱，就可以离开房间哦！</strong></p><p>仁科嗤鼻：“这是什么鬼啊？”</p><p>屏幕换了一行字：<strong>如果中间出现接触行为，都算做犯规。犯规超过三次必<strike>死</strike>无疑哦！ </strong></p><p>死字突兀地使用了血红色，让阿茂和仁科心中一震。阿茂查遍房内出口，说：“看起来好似不是整蛊。”</p><p>“我们也没出名到要用这种整蛊方式吧。再说，我们不是秘密恋情吗？”仁科叹气，在床上滚了一圈，又叫：“不做就不做，12小时完全做的到。先吃东西啦！”</p><p>阿茂利索地做完冰粉，递给仁科。</p><p>AI声再次响起： <strong>违规接触1次，警告！ </strong></p><p>“哇，连着碗，手都没碰到好吗？”</p><p>
  <strong> 请勿质疑系统判别，再一次算作第2次警告。</strong>
</p><p>仁科似要发做，阿茂摆了摆手：“算了，阿科。”</p><p>“一整天而已。如果是真的，那么我们做得到；如果是假的，就当做是个玩笑。不要认真，保持自己的心情比较重要。”</p><p>“OK，你说了算。”仁科点头，吸溜口冰粉，摆出一脸的幸福。阿茂盯了会儿他，走到书柜前拿了本书看了起来。</p><p>室内一副岁月静好的模样。</p><p>十分钟后，平静被打破了。莫名其妙的游戏系统似乎对他们的相安无事极为不满，在房间内的新风系统中送入催情的费洛蒙。仁科离的比较近，首先感到了不适。他的心脏扑通扑通跳，耳朵和脸如同在发烧。他悄悄瞥了一眼阿茂，那个死人还在认真地翻着书——仁科不耐的蹭了蹭床单，手随着动作颤抖着，冰粉还剩最后一点福根，将撒不撒。</p><p>“阿茂……”仁科呢喃，不敢发出太大的声响。他想要阿茂，想的不得了，又碍于游戏要求不敢惊动对方。身体里似乎有一万只蚂蚁在到处乱爬，仁科快要疯掉。</p><p>而阿茂仿佛也不好受。他拿书的手失去了往常的稳定，不停的深呼吸。仁科在床上的动作一点一滴全部渗进他脑海中，太过于相熟，以至于他已经勾勒出那人的模样。</p><p>仁科终是撒了那点福根。他整个人趴在床上，寻找着摩擦感最重的地方，想要减轻痒感，又在嘴巴里念叨着阿茂大坏蛋阿茂是头猪好想要阿茂之类的胡话。阿茂放下书，伸手握住自己的阴茎，带出些粗喘，反倒勾引仁科哭出了声。</p><p>“我想做！”</p><p>“别闹。”阿茂深深呼出一口气：“床单到时候自己洗，百香果超难洗的。”</p><p>“阿茂……呜……你摸摸我好不好……？”仁科声音绵软，“或者亲亲我……”</p><p>“把你舌头伸出来。”阿茂说：“我现在有在吸吮它，你感受到了吗？”</p><p>“呜……”</p><p>“我在摸你乳头。你那两个小豆豆精神的要死，又硬又挺立，好像被我捏一捏就可以挤出奶来。”</p><p>“那你快舔啊……！”仁科捏住自己胸前的两粒，不得章法的揉搓，“你舔了吗，阿茂，你告诉我你舔了吗？”</p><p>“不。”阿茂恶劣的玩心升了起来，“我只是在捏它而已。你求着我含住它，我反而含住了你的耳垂。”</p><p>那是仁科的敏感点。他在脑海中想象那个触感，整个身体抖动了起来，耳边仿若听到了黏腻的水声。</p><p>“你到了吗，阿科？”</p><p>仁科摇着头，伸手扩张着后穴。“阿茂……”</p><p>“不许伸手指头进去。”阿茂转过身，看着床上的仁科。小孩高高的撅着屁股，委委屈屈地用手在四周安抚自己。</p><p>阿茂叉着腿，给自己寻了个更加舒适的姿势自慰，“阿科，转过来。” 仁科听话地转身，眼睛直勾勾地盯着阿茂的阴茎，舌头抵着上颚，像是要将他拆吃入腹。</p><p>“想要？阿茂停了手上的动作，摆着腰身动了几下。“我现在在你的嘴里，你的舌头——”</p><p>“我的舌头要从上到下全部舔一遍，翻开你的包皮，玩弄你的马眼，顺着你血管的纹路搞你的球。”仁科边说，边舔舐着自己的手指，最后整个包了进去。阿茂呼吸一窒，自己这是搬起石头砸自己的脚啊。</p><p>“你到底要不要干我。”仁科坐了起来，敞着双腿，自己插进三根手指来回戳刺着。“阿茂，再深一点……阿茂！”</p><p>“阿科……！”</p><p>两个人，在两个位置，同时射了出来。仁科犹觉不够，但不应期随之前来，只好瞪着阿茂。阿茂兀自傻笑，“面对面电话性爱，真是头回体验。这犯规吗？”</p><p>
  <strong>经检测玩家并无犯规之处，请继续坚持！ </strong>
</p><p>仁科朝天比了个中指。“阿茂，我这辈子没有这么想念你的阴茎过。我想让它在我屁股里待一辈子。”</p><p>“那我阴茎缺氧坏死，你就得去找别的男人了。”</p><p>“那我要找个跟你尺寸差不多的，你干的我很爽，方方面面都照顾得到。”</p><p>“别跟我说，我不想听。”</p><p>“那你说说，你干我爽吗。”仁科找到了不应期要做的事，好奇宝宝一般追着阿茂连环发问。阿茂不胜其扰，只想吻住这张喋喋不休的嘴，可时限未到，只好压抑。</p><p>仁科没问到想问的，暂时还没想到其他要做的事情，被勾起的性欲还未消除，聪明的脑瓜一蹦跶，问阿茂：“要不要玩考死普雷啊？”</p><p>“考死普雷？”</p><p>“我当警察你当逃犯？我当侦探你当嫌疑人？”</p><p>“不要。”</p><p>两个人漫无目的的闲聊。AI又来催游戏进度，更改了游戏规则，将接触行为的禁令解除，增添一条： <strong>不可进行任何形式的插入行为。 </strong></p><p>仁科“靠”了一声，下床坐上阿茂大腿，径自吻了过去。明明昨晚才干过更亲密的事情，可方才数小时的分离却使这个吻像是隔了半辈子才接的到。阿茂急切地抚摸着仁科，手指顺着他脊柱的棘突一路下行，想要探入蜜穴。</p><p>
  <strong>违规插入1次，警告！ </strong>
</p><p>再大的热情也被无机质的语音打散。仁科意兴阑珊的一下又一下亲着阿茂，“还有多久才到12小时啊……？”</p><p>“大概到凌晨了。” 二人思来想去，选择强迫入睡，成功略过大半时间。再度醒来时，还差1小时。阿茂揽着仁科，费洛蒙的影响还在，但浓度相较之前已是强弩之末，便有一下没一下地狎玩着他的下身。</p><p>“等这个小时过去，我可能要好好发泄我的兽欲。”</p><p>“你的禽兽度有限啦阿茂。”仁科打了个哈欠，啵了啵情人的眼睛。“下次咱们好好研究一下角色扮演，那个比较有意思，结合这种游戏还能搞点剧情出来。”</p><p>“那先搞追捕吧，你我都熟。”</p><p>闹铃响起的那一刻，世界仿佛静止。仁科坏笑着，引着阿茂插了进来。其间疯狂自不必述，阿茂近似人型打桩机，快把仁科操进床垫中。临门一脚之时，该死的AI声再次响起：</p><p>
  <strong>恭喜玩家成功达成做爱死成就！完成度100%！即将进入奖励关卡——请在12小时内达成任何模式下的性爱7次！完成后玩家将会获得生命的大和谐！</strong>
</p><p>“Fuck Off！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>